Moon Knight
Moon Knight is a fictional character, a superhero who appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character exists in the Marvel Universe and was created by Doug Moench and Don Perlin. He first appeared in Werewolf by Night #32 (August 1975). Bio Born in inois, Marc Spector is an American rabbi's wayward son. As an adult, Spector spends time training to be a heavyweight boxer, a U.S. Marine, and a mercenary. He becomes a skilled combatant and befriends the French pilot Jean-Paul DuChamp, whom he calls "Frenchie." While the pair work for the African mercenary Raoul Bushman in Egypt, the group stumbles upon an archaeological dig whose crew includes Dr. Peter Alraune and his daughter Marlene. The dig had uncovered an ancient temple where artifacts included a statue of the Egyptian moon god Khonshu. Intent on looting the dig, Bushman kills Dr. Alraune. In response to Alraune's murder, Spector challenges Bushman to personal combat but is beaten nearly to death and left to die in the sub-zero temperatures of the desert night. Roaming Egyptians who worship the ancient Egyptian gods find Spector and carry him to their temple. Helpless before the statue of Khonshu, Spector's heart stops. Khonshu appears to him in a vision, offering Spector a second chance at life if he becomes the god's avatar on Earth. Spector awakens, wraps himself with the silver shroud that covers Khonshu's statue, and again confronts Bushman. He defeats Bushman and returns to America with Marene Aulrene, Frenchie, and the statue of Khonshu. Deciding to become a crimefighter, Spector creates a silver cloaked costume, based on the silver shroud, and becomes the Moon Knight. After his return to the United States, Spector invests the money that he had accumulated as a mercenary and develops a small fortune. To distance himself from his mercenary past he creates the identity of millionaire entrepreneur Steven Grant, using this identity to purchase a spacious estate. To remain in contact with the street and criminal element he also creates the identity of taxicab driver Jake Lockley. As Lockley, he has acquired civilian allies such as Bertrand Crawley and Gena Landers and her sons. In the character's first appearance, the criminal organization the Comitees supplies Marc Spector with the name Moon Knight, his costume and weapons (using silver) to hunt down Jack Russell. In Los Angeles, Moon Knight captures the Werewolf for the Committee, but then frees him and halts the Committee's plans, fighting Russell again. He battles Conquerer Lord, teams up with Spider-Man to fight Cyclone, and fights Lupinas and Randall, the Hatchet-Man. His origin of being "created by The Committee" is explained as a ruse set up by Frenchie so Marc can shut the Committee down. He then encounters the Midnight Man and returns to Chicago to prevent the poisoning of its water supply by a group called the Werewolves, encounters Morpheus and teams with Daredevil to fight the Jester. He then first encountered Stained Glass Scarlet. Later, he battled the Werewolf once again,battled Bora, and met the X-men and the Fantastic Four. He then ecountered Doctor Strange. Powers and Abilities Currently, Spector has no superhuman powers, but, as the Fist of Khonshu, he had these powers. '''Moon's Might: At night, Spector's speed, strength, agility, reaction time, leaping ability, reflexes, senses and duribility increased as the moon waxed, and decreased as the moon waned.' 'Astral Vision: Spector could see magical beings that ordinary humans could not.' 'Night Vision: Spector could see in the dark.' 'Shadow Walk: Spector could become practically invisible in a shadowed area large enough to cover him.' 'Healing Factor: While in direct moonlight, Spector's injuries healed at a quicker than average rate.' Abilities '''Psychic Resistance:' Spector's multiple personalities give him some protection against certain psychic powers. Expert Pilot: He is an excellent pilot and aviator due to his years as a US Marine and a mercenary. Skilled Detective: Spector is a good detective/private investigator with broad skills , knowledge and understanding of the criminal underworld. He also knows many of the streets of New York very well due to being a cab driver in the alias of Jake Lockley. Interrogation Expert: He is an expert at interrogation often employing military secret police methods of torture. Expert Marksman: He is capable of hurling all types of projectiles with great aim and pin point accuracy as well as an excellent sharpshooter/marksman. Weapons Master: Spector is adept with nearly every weapon ever invented ranging from many types swords, combat knives, batons, chains, brass knuckles, thrown projectiles such as Ninja Shuriken, longbows, bolos, boomerangs to use of all types of firearms such as pistols, sniper rifles, automatic assault rifles, submachine guns, machine guns, grenade launchers, anti-tank bazooka, and even electronic remote firing stations such as 20/30mm anti-aircraft full auto chain guns, Gatling cannons, mechanized mortars, missile launchers etc. Master Martial Artist: Spector is a former heavyweight boxing champion who underwent intense training as a commando, intelligence operative, and mercenary. He is skilled in many forms of combat and martial arts (Eastern and Western) including Boxing, Savate, Several styles of Karate, Jujutsu, Aikido, Ninjutsu, Krav Maga, Sambo, Thai Boxing and Wing Chun Kung-Fu; his knowledge is quite extensive enough that it has been shown that he understands and can use pressure points against his opponents, striking nerve clusters to stun or even instantly incapacitate. On more than one occasion without powers he has fought the Punisher to a stand still. Strength level Currently, Spector has the strength of a normal human male of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. He could formerly press lift twice his bodyweight; 450 lbs, but since losing his powers he has been routinely weightlifting and is likely stronger. According to the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #9, at his strongest, under the light of the full moon, he can lift about 2 tons. Weaknesses Moon Knight has suffered from mental breakdowns on many occasions. Category:Heroes